


Most Ardently

by Hippiebuckyharrington



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author regrets nothing, Balls and Dancing, Bucky flirts and is infatuated with hammer, But I in NO WAY SHIP THEM, Elizabeth!Bucky, He's creepy but only around for a few chapters, I know very little of period clothing, I wrote this totally for myself, Justin Hammer is Wickham, M/M, Might be Out of Character, Mr. Bingley!Thor, Mr. Darcy!Tony, Not Canon Compliant, Pride and Prejudice References, Read authors notes please, Rumlow is Mr. Collins, Rumlow is his usual horrible self, Slow Burn, Steve is Jane, Tags to be updated with every chapter, To marvel or Pride and Prejudice, but nothing happens between him and Bucky either, but you all can read it I guess, like actually slow burn, nothing happens between them, pride and prejudice au, so harmless but annoying, so just imagine what you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippiebuckyharrington/pseuds/Hippiebuckyharrington
Summary: Bucky Barnes is a maybe not the most attractive debutante on the market, but that's fine by him.  He'd rather be learning about science, or anything really. Anything other than trying to snag a wealthy spouse, much to his mother's dismay. Besides, his siblings are more attractive matches in all ways, so Bucky let's them steal the spouse attracting spotlight. He'd rather marry for love anyway. And when he meets the fabulously wealthy but horribly proud and pompous Mr. Stark, Bucky is more convinced that a suitor's money does not immediately make them a good match.But as their paths continue to cross, Bucky realises maybe he's a bit jaded, and maybe his first impressions need reevaluating.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A couple things before we begin:  
> One: there were a few ways to write this, Tony and Bucky could easily have been flipped in their roles, and I did start the story that way originally, with Tony as Elizabeth. However, the words flowed and worked better this way, with this arrangement of Marvel characters as Pride and Prejudice characters. I wrote this out of love for both works, and understand if it is not your cup of tea.  
> Two: this takes elements from the 2005 movie with Keira Knightley, that I love, and the novel by Jane Austen. I don't own any quotes or plot lines that are borrowed or reshaped from both. I've read the novel multiple times, and love it, but some elements from the movie worked better here than the stuff in the book.  
> Third: My work schedule and life are constantly changing right now, so this will hopefully update once a week, but the day may change. I will try to find a schedule to stick to, but no guarantees.  
> I am so excited to finally be posting this, it's what I did during quarantine and I'm pretty pleased with it. Enjoy!!!

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a person in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a spouse. It is also universally acknowledged, at least by Winnifred Barnes-Rogers that these people, with their large fortunes (and larger homes), must choose such spouses from among her children. She spent her days since her youngest was born in a constant state of worry. She fretted daily that her husband would die, and his mysterious cousin would turn her children out onto the streets. She had been there once, and had vowed never again. 

Mr. Rogers had enough money to keep them comfortable of course, they had a cook, several maids, men to work the stable, and plenty of horses. But the family did not have the kind of money that afforded five children the ability to pick their spouses. Therefore, in order to avoid being destitute after their father’s death, the children must all marry, and marry well. Preferably sooner rather than later. 

Winnie was relieved at least that her youngest two daughters were a bit too young to be married immediately, they both need a few more years to finish their education. Besides, if one of their three elder siblings caught a wealthy spouse, it would significantly elevate the girls’ chances of a smart match. 

Now the older three, they were the main focus of her worry. Particularly her son James. Steven, the oldest of the five, was practically the picture-perfect debutante. Beautiful, charming, smart, and a gifted painter. Winnie wished he would hold his tongue a bit more, but he was a desirable match for any suitor. Natasha, the middle of the five, far exceeded any of her siblings in beauty. She was clever and cunning, but had marvelous manners and was talented at embroidery. But James, though beautiful, and well learned, couldn’t seem to hold his tongue or his temper. HE was as accomplished as his siblings of course, and wrote well. He could play pianoforte, though left something to be desired in that regard, he was tall, and had stunning blue eyes. 

Steven was her eldest by marriage, James was her eldest by birth. The first few years of his life had been terrible for both mother and son, and Winnie emerged from that fiercely protective of her son. That unfortunately meant that he was the focus of all her dreams of a wealthy spouse. 

She just wanted to see him taken care of, to be afforded a comfortable life. She wanted that for all of her children.

“Mama, Mama!” You’ll never guess!” Becca shrieked, running into the sitting room, disrupting the relative peace there. Bucky and his mother glanced up from the puzzle they had been working on by the window, and Natasha glanced up from her needle point on the settee and raised a brow at her sister. 

“You will never catch a spouse shrieking like that.” Winnie admonished her youngest, frowning at the girl. 

“But Mama!!” Becca continued to shriek. “Brooklyn Park has been let at last! By a fabulously wealthy gentleman, Mr. Odinson!!” Becca grinned, knowing this was exactly the kind of news her mother wanted. Bucky shot a look at Natasha who shrugged a little. 

Winnie placed a hand on her stomach like she might faint, her other hand fussing with the necklace at her throat. “Well, how much does he make darling? Did you find out?” she asked softly. 

“Mama.” Bucky said, embarrassed that she had learned of the man seconds ago and wanted to know his wealth immediately. 

“Hush James. How much Rebecca?” His mother demanded, never one for the nicknames the children used for each other.

“4,000 a year!” Becca shrieked, a wide grin stretching her face. Winnie gasped, and leapt up from the table, eyes widening comically. 

“Oh my. Have you told your father yet? Come now, we must find him and tell him. He must pay Mr. Odinson a visit, it is only proper.” Winnie said, striding out of the room toward her husband’s study, Becca trailing after her. 

“We best hope Mr. Odinson marries one of us, or I fear we will never hear the end of it.” Natasha muttered, turning back to her needle point. Bucky laughed, fitting one last piece into the puzzle before standing. 

“Let’s hope it’s Stevie so we don’t to worry about it.” Bucky said. Natasha chuckled, smiling at her brother as he passed to find Steve. 

Steve was up in the bedroom he shared with Bucky, working on a sketch by the window. “Hey Stevie, hear the shrieking?” Bucky asked, flopping onto his bed. Steve smirked at him.

“The whole town heard the shrieking. Mother begging Papa to go visit?” Steve asked smirking. Bucky nodded and stared up at the ceiling.

“He’s rich, that ought to make her happy.” He muttered. 

“She’s so hard on you because she worries.” Steve said diplomatically. Bucky huffed.

“Yes and? I don’t care how much money he has. I think only the deepest love could persuade me into matrimony.” Bucky said. Steve scoffed. 

“One day someone will catch your eye and you’ll have to watch your tongue.” He teased. Bucky didn’t get a chance to retort, as they were interrupted by the call down to supper. 

“But Mr. Rogers! You must go call on him!! Five children, all unmarried and at home! My nerves, have you no sympathy for them?!” Winnie was pleading with her husband in the dining room when Steve and Bucky got downstairs to dinner. Mr. Rogers was watching her fondly. 

“Relax my dear, I have utmost respect for your nerves, you are well aware of that.” He responded smiling at his children at they took their seats. 

“Then why on earth would you not go call on the gentleman?” Winnie cried, settling into her own chair. 

“My dear, I already have.” A hush fell over the table. The children turned toward their father, who ignored them to unfold his napkin and eye the plates of food spread on the table. 

“You have?” Winnie asked, a relieved smile tugging on her mouth. 

“Yes, I have. He comes with his brother, and a friend, a Mr. Stark. They all have plans to attend the ball this weekend. Now, my dear, will you leave us all in peace?” Mr. Rogers asked, knowing full well that she wouldn’t. Sure enough, Winnie beamed and immediately started planning what everyone should wear, what their best spouse catching outfits would be, and what hairstyles might best accent the bone structure of all her children. The younger two girls, Becca and Mellie, joined her with great enthusiasm. 

The older three mostly tuned her out. Bucky especially ignored his mother. He didn’t want to be married. He wanted to learn, to study. But there wasn’t money for the type of school Bucky wanted, and Winnie seemed so focused on them all snagging wealthy spouses that Bucky never pushed it. 

After dinner, Winnie finally stops discussing Mr. Odinson, but that’s mostly because her husband suggests a walk through the gardens. The children all breathe a sigh of relief, and retire for the evening. 

The two younger girls rush up to their room and fuss over their clothes for the ball, leaving the older three to retreat to the parlor. 

“Don’t look so glum Buck. You love dancing.” Natasha said, sensing her brother’s mood. 

“That’s true, and with you and Stevie there, Mr. Odinson will not even glance my way.” Bucky said, grinning. 

“And what of the rich friend?” Natasha teased. Bucky laughed. 

“Between the two of you, I think you both can keep them occupied.” Steve blushed at that, but Natasha merely grins. 

“You are beautiful too James.” Natasha said. Bucky smiled at her, but it feels a bit forced. 

“Yes, but Mama will drop dead if I am the first of us to be married. It is going to be you or Stevie married first, mark my words.” Bucky said, and settled further into the arm chair by the window. 

“Don’t talk like that Bucky. You’ll find someone, I have every confidence.” Steve said, pulling his sketch book closer. Natasha picked up a novel, and reclined on the sofa. Bucky offered them both a smile, and turned to stare out the window. 

Down below, in the garden, Winne and Mr. Rogers walked arm and arm. Bucky smiled fondly after his parents. Mr. Rogers plucked a flower and offered it to his wife, who accepted it with a small smile. Bucky sighed. His mother had been the picture-perfect debutante, something he knew she worried he’d never achieve. Steve and Natasha already were perfect debutantes, but Bucky just didn’t care about being a blushing flower to snag a spouse. He’d rather be himself, and let that scare off the undesirable suitors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a rare day off, so have an update! There are some lines in this chapter that are quotes from the movie/book, that are either unchanged or altered slightly to fit this story and characters. I am not claiming those particular lines as my own, they are the property of Ms. Austen or the screenplay writers for the 2005 movie.   
> Also, this is not going to stick strictly to the plot of Pride and Prejudice, it follows the basic outline, and some scenes are recreated, but some events in the book/movie may have changed completely or won't happen here. Just a warning. Thanks for reading!

The day of the ball, the household was a whirlwind of activity. The three sisters, Natasha, Becca, and Mellie helped each other into their gowns, and helped with their hair, modeling different styles for each other to decide which looked best.

Bucky helped Steve into his jacket, and smoothed his hands down the thin shoulders of his brother. Steve was on the smaller side, and prone to colds when the weather turned. 

"I'm alright, Buck. Stop fussing." Steve said, but he was grinning. Bucky smiled back, and before he knew it his mother was calling them down to the carriage. The day had been slow and lazy for the boys, they had spent the day in their room reading, painting, and lounging around before changing into their suits for the ball. 

Country balls were often smaller than those held in the city, but they were lively and full of laughter and music. Nearly everyone in attendance knew everyone else. There was the odd new face, visiting cousins or aunts and uncles from other places. Bucky always liked the comfort of that, knowing most of the people he’d likely be dancing with. Of course, the large question on everyone’s mind was if Mr. Odinson would appear. 

The family arrived shortly after the start of the ball, and were announced at the door like everyone else. Steve, for all his short stature, was a popular dance partner within seconds of arriving. He smiled demurely, and fluttered his eyelashes, and Winnie sighed a little, watching a young woman beaming down at Steve.

"Come my dear. Leave the children to their fun." Mr. Rogers said and tugged his wife further into the party. Becca and Mellie hurried off to some of their friends and Natasha took Bucky's arm, drawing him into the party. 

"Bucky! You're here!" Samuel Wilson said, walking up to them. 

"Sam! Good to see you." Bucky said, grinning at his friend. Natasha rolled her eyes. Sam and Bucky, sometimes with Steve, were known for causing trouble at all social functions they attended. 

"I'm off to see if Mr. Barton will dance with me." She said, and floated off. Sam and Bucky both watched as Mr. Barton gaped at Natasha walking up to him, and laughed when he nodded eagerly at her shy question. 

"Your sister scares the crap out of him." Sam muttered. Bucky cackled. 

"Oh yes. As she should." Bucky said, and followed Sam to find some wine. 

"So how are ya, you jerk?" Sam asked, grinning. 

"Who you calling jerk, you ass?" Bucky teased right back. 

"James Barnes! Watch your mouth!" Winnie screeched from a little way down from them at the refreshment table. Bucky cringed. He hadn’t realized she was nearby.

"Sorry Mama." Bucky said, and grimaced at her glare. 

"Sorry." Sam said, and cringed. Bucky laughed a little. 

"It's fine. Come on, let’s go see if we can get people to dance with us." Bucky said, and toted Sam away. A few gentlemen, and a few ladies asked them to dance, but no one that either of them was very interested in. 

Bucky, Sam and Steve were talking in the sidelines, laughing and watching the dancers, Steve having finally started to decline the invitation to dance. 

“If every suitor does not end the evening in love with Stevie than I am no judge of beauty.” Bucky teased.

Steve blushed and shoved him. “Or suitors.” 

“No, suitors are far too easy to judge.” Bucky said. Steve rolled his eyes. 

“They are not all bad.”

“Humorless peacocks in my limited experience.” Bucky snarked right back, causing Sam to snort most of his wine up his nose. Steve was saved from answering by the doors to the hall opening, letting in a blast of cool air. Everyone stilled, and turned to look. Whoever was arriving, they were fashionably late.

"Presenting Mr. Odinson, Mr. Odinson, and Mr. Stark." Sam's father called, grinning at one of the men. 

The dancers cleared the floor, and the trio walked toward the other end of the room. One of the men was huge, tall with broad shoulders. He wore his hair long, and had a thick beard. He had laughing blue eyes, and was smiling at the people staring. The other men were shorter, one with long black hair, and a smart green outfit.

The other was much shorter, but had carefully styled brown curls on his head, and carefully trimmed facial hair. His dark eyes were snapping and a little judgmental as they surveyed the gathered people. He was short, but his gate and his cockiness made him seem larger than life, as though he owned the room. 

“He looks miserable poor soul.” Bucky whispered to Sam, who laughed. 

“Miserable he may be but poor he most certainly is not.” Sam said. 

“Tell me.” Bucky breathed. 

“10,000 a year, and he owns half of Manhattan.” Sam said. 

“The miserable half I expect.” Bucky said, eyes crinkling with the joke as he glanced at Sam. He turned back and froze. Mr. Stark’s dark eyes had landed on Bucky and for a brief instant they stared at each other, but the man looked away with an odd expression on his face. Bucky and Sam hid chuckles behind their hands, as he moved on. Steve was just watching, taking in the rich men, face unreadable.

The men made it to the other end of the room, and the dancing resumed all at once. The quartet playing a lively tune, and the assembled people were unable to resist, no matter how interested they were in the obvious wealth at the end of the room.

Winnie Barnes-Rogers gave it five minutes before she dashed over, grabbed her sons hands and dragged them over to where Sam's father, Lord Wilson, was introducing the three newcomers. 

"Ah! May I present Mr. and Mrs. Rogers, and their children, Mr. Steven Rogers, Mr. James Barnes, Ms. Rebecca Rogers, and Ms. Melissa Rogers." Lord Wilson said. Everyone bowed or curtsied once their names were called. "This is Thor Odinson, his brother Loki, and their friend Mr. Anthony Stark." Each man nodded when their name was said, just gentle tips of their heads. 

"What unique names, Misters Odinson." Winnie gushed. Loki rolled his eyes slightly, but Thor grinned. 

"Our mother was Norse; we are named for mighty gods." Thor boomed, his loud voice carrying. Steve smiled a little when the big man's eyes landed on him. This was not lost on Winnie either. 

"I believe my eldest, Steven, has not yet filled his dance card, and he is wonderful at the next dance. Maybe you would care to dance with him Mr. Odinson?" She asked. Bucky barely suppressed a groan. Both Loki's and Mr. Starks eyes had narrowed a little at that. 

"I would love to dance with Mr. Rogers. Would you excuse me Lord Wilson?" The blonde man said, and walked up to Steve, taking his hand and bowing over it. Steve flushed happily and allowed Thor to lead him to the dance floor. It was immediately clear that the other two men would not be extending offers to dance, so Becca and Mellie drifted off to find more willing partners. 

Bucky bowed politely and walked off to find Sam. 

"I see Steve has already caught Mr. Odinson’s eye." Sam said immediately. Bucky grinned, watching the two dance. 

"Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if he ends the night half in love." Bucky said. 

"Which one?" 

"Both." Bucky replied, and Sam cracked up. Bucky did too, both watching the dancing couple. After a few moments, Bucky left Sam and went to find Natasha.

He found her sitting with a glass of wine and a few tiny cakes under the risers for non-dancers. Bucky joined her and stole a cake. 

"Steven still dancing?" She asked. She worried about her oldest brother too, he tired easily and the whole family was protective of him. 

"No, he was resting." He answered. Natasha goes to reply but stopped when they both spotted Mr. Odinson and Mr. Stark walking nearby. 

"I do think that Mr. Rogers is the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld." Mr. Odinson rumbled. Bucky and Natasha grinned at each other.

"Yes, you danced with the only tolerable partner here." Mr. Stark sighed. 

"But his brother, James, is also quite fetching, you should have danced with him." Thor chided. Bucky perked up a little. 

"He is tolerable I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me." Mr. Stark paused to take a drink of his wine. "Return to your debutante and his smiles, you are wasting your time with me." The gentlemen walked off, and Bucky swallowed the unexpected hurt at that. 

"Take heart brother, if he liked you, you'd have to dance. I heard Mr. Stark makes even more than Odinson. Mother would never have let you forget it." Natasha whispered. Bucky grinned. 

"That's true, I think I could hardly stand dancing with such a man." Bucky teased and stole another cake. “Not for any money, nor the miserable half of Manhattan.” He snarked, Natasha hiding her smirk behind her glass. 

“I’m going to find a tolerable dance partner.” Bucky said, pecking Nat’s cheek and returning to the dance floor.

Eventually, some of the dancers moved into the other room for refreshments, and Bucky found himself talking to Mr. Stark, his parents and the Wilsons. 

"Do you dance, Mr. Stark?" Bucky asked, mostly to make conversation. He cared little for the conversation between the Wilsons and his parents, crop prices are never interesting. They were at a ball after all. 

"Only if I can't avoid it." Stark mumbled. Bucky frowned a little and turned to his mother. Maybe crop prices are interesting.

"My Steven is stunning no? I did think he would get married last year, for all the poetry the gentlemen wrote him." Winnie said excitedly. 

"Oh yes, and then so ended the love. I wonder the fool who first discovered the efficiency of poetry at driving love away!" Bucky said, a little embarrassed at his mother's bragging. Especially when he realized Mr. Odinson’s brother had joined the conversation. 

"I have always considered poetry the food of love." Mr. Stark said, frowning,

"Of a fine stout love, it may well be. Everything nourishes what is already strong. But if it is only a thin, slight sort of inclination, I'm convinced one sonnet will starve it entirely." Bucky retorted. Mr. Stark raised an eyebrow. 

"What would you recommend, then, for feeding love and encouraging affection?" Mr. Stark retorted. Bucky grinned down at him. 

"Dancing, even if one's partner is barely tolerable." He said, and fluttered his eyelashes a little sarcastically. 

Mr. Stark looked surprised. Winnie frowned at her son, and turned to ask Loki about the furnishing over the house at Brooklyn park. Bucky smiled once more at Mr. Stark and left the talking people, off to find his siblings or his friends. 

"Oh, Bucky, he danced with me twice! Did you see? And he was so kind, and gentle. Even not knowing that I am fragile." Steve gushed that night at home. Bucky grinned. 

"Every man and woman there were half in love with you, Stevie. I would not be surprised if Mr. Odinson was more than half in love with you." he teased, grinning when Steve blushed a little. 

"Two dances. That's more than he danced with anybody. And that Mr. Stark didn't dance at all." Steve sighed a little dreamily and laid down. Bucky blew out the candle and laid down too, snuggling into the covers. 

"You were the most beautiful debutante there, even with Natasha also dancing. Of course, he danced with you twice" Bucky said. 

"His brother seemed odd. Not very nice." Steve muttered. Bucky laughed. 

"No, but Mr. Odinson seemed perfectly agreeable." Bucky laughed a little over Steve's dreamy sigh. 

Winnie Barnes-Rogers spends the next week telling anyone who will listen that her eldest will surely have a marriage proposal from Mr. Odinson before long. 

Bucky mostly avoids being around his mother during this, as she likes to add that he ruined things with Mr. Stark. Bucky is a little tired of all this, already. 

But he does grin, when a week after the party a letter arrives. 

"Loki has invited me to tea." Steve said, blinking in surprise. 

"Oh Steven." Winnie cried. 

"His brother will be dining out, Mama, can I take the carriage?" Steve asked. 

"Certainly not, your father needs the carriage. You'll go on horseback." Winnie decided. Mr. Rogers glanced up and frowned at his wife, but didn't voice the fact that he didn't need the carriage. 

"Horseback, Mama it's going to rain. Let him take the carriage." Bucky pleaded. 

"Absolutely not, horseback or walk, my dear." She said, and smiled to herself. Bucky rolled his eyes, and returned to his breakfast. They are interrupted again, but Becca rushing into the room. 

"Mama, Mama!!! You'll never guess!" She shrieked, Mellie trailing behind her. 

"Stop shrieking!!" Winnie shrieked at her daughters. Natasha hid a smirk behind her glass of milk. 

"Mama!! The militia is stationed in town!!! Officers!!!" Becca shrieked. Winnie gasped, and leapt from her chair, following her youngest two daughters, where the shrieking could be heard from somewhere else in the house. 

Bucky rolled his eyes and finished his food. After breakfast, he followed Steve out to the stables and helped Steve tack up a horse. 

"You feel ok?" He asked. 

"Bucky." Steve said, exasperated. "I feel fine, it's a fifteen-minute ride, Brooklyn Park is not far. It's fine. Quit fussing." He chided and swung into the saddle. Bucky watched him ride down the lane and glared up at the sky, hoping that the weather would hold until Steve arrived. 

The clouds opened two minutes later and rain poured down, soaking everything.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Aside from a headache and a cold there is not much wrong with me. _" Bucky read from the letter in his hand. "Mama! Steve could get seriously ill! The cough could come back!" Bucky chided, flapping the paper at her. Winnie rolled her eyes.__

__"That cough of his hasn't come back in four years, he's fine. And he will see Mr. Odinson now." Winnie said with a grin. Bucky rolled his eyes. She placed another bright sprig of lavender in the rain can at the window and grinned. “He’ll have to stay the night, I’m sure.” Winnie said. Which was really a funny thing to say, no one would send an ill debutante back home, it was assumed Steve would remain at Brooklyn Park until he was recovered enough to return home._ _

__"Your matchmaking skills astound me.” Mr. Rogers murmured passing by, dotting a kiss to his wife’s cheek._ _

__“Though Mama can’t reasonably take credit for making it rain.” Bucky said with only a slight eyeroll_ _

__"No, I suppose I can't." She said, smiling out the window._ _

__Bucky rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go visit him. If the cough…" Bucky shook off the thought. Winnie rolled her eyes._ _

__"He's alright, my darling. It's just a cold. Worrying over him every time he catches cold is useless." Winnie said, her face softening a little as she looked at him. Bucky sighed and stood to get ready, catching the look on Mr. Rogers face. He nodded shortly at Bucky and turned back to his paper._ _

__His father does actually need the carriage that day, and there are no other horses to take. So, Bucky walks to Brooklyn Park, the rain having ceased. He doesn't mind, actually. It's a few miles between the houses but it's nice to be outside. Bucky has always liked walking, and has never minded long walks like this, they are a wonderful time for solitude and contemplation. The air is crisp and fresh from the rain, and pleasantly cool._ _

__He used to walk to Sam’s house all the time, which is only a mile or so in the other direction. Of course, that was before they all got old enough to need to worry about other things like clothes and parties, and balls, and marriages. Bucky sighed, wishing he'd been born wealthy for a moment._ _

__He instantly feels guilty. His mother has worked hard to give him and all his siblings a good life, and he supposes it's not so wrong for her to want her children to continue to be taken care of, after she and Mr. Rogers pass. That's allowed, but Bucky wishes she'd relax. He's young, they all are. And Mr. Rogers' health is not ailing, so there is no rush._ _

__Bucky reaches the house at Brooklyn Park after a little over an hour, and he takes a moment to peer up at the tall building with its many windows. He has to admit, it's beautiful, and he could get used to a house like this, some day. He hurries up the stairs and knocks on the door, shaking off the thought. He tells the doorman who he is and is shown to where the Odinson brothers and Mr. Stark are taking lunch._ _

__"A Mr. Barnes, sirs." The man says, and Bucky walks into the room. Mr. Stark immediately stands up, and stares at Tony._ _

__"Good day, Mr. Barnes." Mr. Odinson booms. Loki smiles a little._ _

__"My goodness, did you walk here?" Loki cries. Bucky smiles, and self-consciously tucks a strand of hair behind his ear._ _

__"I did." He says, and cuts a glance at Mr. Stark. Stark had only tipped his head, looking as immaculate as he had the night of the ball, with his carefully manicured beard, and his perfectly styled hair. He looked good, Bucky could see that, for all his dislike of the man._ _

__Bucky gave himself a little shake, and turned to look at Mr. Odinson. He tries not to think too much about how often he seems to need to throw off unwanted thoughts lately._ _

__"I'm so sorry, how is my brother?" He asked. Mr. Odinson smiled._ _

__"He's upstairs, resting. A servant will show you." Mr. Odinson said immediately. Bucky bowed again and followed the servant out of the room._ _

__"My my, did you see his trousers, sick inches deep in mud, and his stockings, soaked through!" Loki cried. Bucky cringed and frowns down at his pants. They are muddy, but not as bad as Loki made them sound. He was not as far out of earshot as the man thought, clearly._ _

__He puts all thoughts away when he is shown to Steve._ _

__"Stevie, how are you?!" Bucky called._ _

__"Bucky! I'm so glad you're here!" Steve called, and accepted a hug from his brother. "They have been so kind to me, Buck. Mr. Odinson has come and visited me often, and made sure I'm warm enough, that I've eaten. He's so attentive. He could easily just have servants come take care of me." Bucky smiled and brushed some hair back from his forehead._ _

__"No cough?" Bucky asked. Steve smiled a little weakly._ _

__"Just a fever and a headache, I'm ok. Not the cough. Don't worry." Steve assured. "But if you feel so worried, I insist you stay the night." Steve smiled a little and Bucky blew out a breath._ _

__"Good, just try getting rid of me punk." Bucky teased._ _

__"Jerk." Steve whispered. Bucky smiled and left his brother to get some sleep. Mr. Odinson was starting up the hall toward the room when he stepped into the hall way._ _

__"Oh, Mr. Barnes, how is he?" Mr. Odinson asked._ _

__"He's resting now, but he's far more comfortable here than he would have been at home." Bucky grinned. Mr. Odinson grinned right back._ _

__"I'm glad. Not that he's here of course, being ill, but that we can make him comfortable." The big man got a little distracted look on his face as he glanced at the door._ _

__"Steve has asked if I might stay the night, be near him." Bucky muttered. Mr. Odinson turned and glanced at him._ _

__"Of course! We would be delighted to have you. Come with me, I'll show you where you can freshen up. Then come and sit in the drawing room with us, would you?" Mr. Odinson asked._ _

__"That would be nice, thank you Mr. Odinson." He said, and smiled at the big man, who grinned back._ _

__Bucky took some time in the spacious bedchamber to wash his face, and change his socks and pants. He made sure his shirts were buttoned and reasonably unruffled. He also smoothed his hair back into a better pony tail at the back of his head. He made sure he looked more presentable, Loki's comment weighing on his mind and went to check on his brother again._ _

__Steve was asleep, curled around the pillows. Bucky smiled at him and left him. He found his way to the drawing room of the house easily, and entered slowly. Mr. Odinson was lounging on a couch, holding a pillow in his lap and laughing at something his brother had said. His brother was standing looking out the windows, grinning. Mr. Stark was seated at a writing desk near the brothers, a quill held loosely in his hand, and a smirk on the handsome face._ _

__"Not that you read, but the library is well stocked, I assure you." Mr. Stark was saying. Loki rolled his eyes._ _

__"I read plenty, but I hardly think the library at Manhattan is the best in the country." Loki retorted._ _

__"Mr. Barnes! I'm glad you could join us!" Mr. Odinson boomed, noticing Bucky hovering on the edge of the room. "How is your brother?" Bucky smiled a little._ _

__"He is resting, and seems to be doing well. Thank you for allowing us room in your home, and for tending to my brother so diligently." Bucky said with a smile._ _

__"Come, sit with us Mr. James." Loki said, indicating the couches around the room. Bucky bowed and took a random book from an end table, and sat opposite Mr. Odinson._ _

__The room lapsed into silence, as Stark returned to his letters, and Loki turned back to the window.  
"Your name is interesting." Loki said suddenly, settling onto the couch beside Bucky. Bucky blinked at him. _ _

__"Pardon me?" Bucky asked, politely._ _

__"Your name, you were introduced to us as Mr. Barnes, but your brother and sisters carry the name Rogers." Loki stated, smiling a little when Bucky blinked again._ _

__"Loki, leave the poor man be." Mr. Odinson said, looking weary._ _

__"Oh. I suppose you all wouldn't know the story, being new." Bucky said. His name and his parents’ marriage was not a secret, and not shameful. However, the Odinsons and Mr. Stark didn’t know the story._ _

__"Were you married before, are you currently married?" Loki asked, leaning closer. Bucky swallowed, and glanced at Mr. Stark, who was looking at him, face and eyes carefully neutral._ _

__"No, uh, I have never been married. My mother was married before she married Mr. Rogers. When I was two, my biological father passed away. Hunting accident." Bucky explained, wondering maybe he shouldn't discuss this. "My mother and I had moved in with my mother's sister who lives in town, and there she met Mr. Rogers. Steven's mother had died in childbirth, and Mr. Rogers had been raising him alone. They married, and have had my sisters since. My mother wanted me to keep my birth father’s name, so I have." Bucky explained. Loki smiled. “But Mr. Rogers is the only father I have ever known.”_ _

__"That's wonderful." Loki said, and then turned to Mr. Stark who had gone back to his letter._ _

__"What are you writing Mr. Stark? A letter of business, I suppose. How odious I should think them." Loki said. Mr. Stark sighed a little. Bucky was left blinking, a little stunned with the sudden change in topic._ _

__"I am writing my brother, and then my dear friend Colonel Rhodes." Stark supplied._ _

__"Do tell your brother I long to see him!" Loki cried. "I do dote on him." Loki rose gracefully and glided over to the window._ _

__"You have expressed such sentiments for me to include in previous letters, so I will leave it out this time, and the next time I write him, I will be sure to include your compliments."_ _

__"He is getting quite good at the pianoforte is he not?" Loki asked, leaning against the desk._ _

__"He is." Stark replied, not looking up._ _

__"You all are more patient than I." Mr. Odinson piped up._ _

__"Whatever do you mean, Thor?" Loki said, slightly annoyed at his brother._ _

__"You all paint tables, write poems, play instruments. I’ve hardly met one of debutante rank without first hearing they are accomplished." Mr. Odinson said grinning at Bucky. Bucky smiled a little back._ _

__He glanced at Loki, who was stretching in the sun a little like a cat, clearly trying to catch Stark’s attention. Bucky wondered what it was like to be Loki, to have chosen to be a debutante. In the Odinson's case, Thor and Loki's parents are wealthy enough that both their children could be of suitor rank, could marry whomever they want and can pursue careers in whatever they want. However, the estates will pass to the eldest, so Loki had made the choice to study as a debutante, much preferring to flirt with society men and women who can marry him._ _

__He can do this in part because the divisions in rank are not based on gender, women can be estate and money holders, and men as the case in Bucky and Steve, can be debutantes. Rank is based on money, and how much of it your parents have._ _

__"The word accomplished is applied to debutantes too liberally. I scarcely know half a dozen who deserve the word." Mr. Stark stated. Bucky glanced up, jolted from his musings._ _

__"I suppose some parents prefer to state their children are accomplished when they aren’t." Loki conceded._ _

__"Goodness, you must comprehend a great deal in the idea?" Bucky asked, closing his book._ _

__"I do." Stark said. "they must be graceful and composed. They should know painting, pianoforte, the arts. They should be well read, and a proficient writer. They should know housekeeping arithmetic, and some of the sciences. They should be posed and demure to deserve the word." Mr. Stark said._ _

__"I am surprised you know six accomplished debutantes; I am rather surprised you know any." Bucky replied. Stark turned and raised his eyebrows at Bucky._ _

__"Are you so severe on your own rank?" He asked._ _

__"I never saw such a debutante, but I daresay they would be a fearsome thing to behold." Bucky smiled, and Thor burst into laughter. Bucky's grin widened, and Loki raised an eyebrow._ _

__"James, should we take a turn about the room?" Loki asked abruptly. Bucky blinked but went willingly. "I find it refreshing to stretch my legs after sitting in one attitude for so long."_ _

__Bucky nodded, and didn't reply. "Won't you join us Mr. Stark?" Loki enquired._ _

__"You can only have two motives Loki, and I would interfere with either." Stark replied, not glancing up from his letter._ _

__"Whatever can he mean?" Loki asked, grinning at Bucky. Bucky smiled back._ _

__"The surest way of disappointing him will be to ask him nothing about it." Bucky said._ _

__Loki laughed. "Do tell us then, Mr. Stark what do you mean?"_ _

__There was a pause. "Either you have secrets you wish to discuss, or you are conscious that your figures and outfits are best presented while walking. If the first, I would hinder such a discussion, if the second I can admire you from here just fine." Mr. Stark replied, glancing up at them._ _

__"My my, how should we punish him for such a speech?" Loki asked, eyes glinting mischieviously._ _

__"I suppose we could always laugh at him." Bucky said. Loki grinned._ _

__"Oh no, Mr. Stark is not to be teased." He said._ _

__"Why is that Mr. Stark, is it your pride? Tell me, would you consider pride a virtue or a fault?" Bucky asked, rounding the table, smiling a little._ _

__"That I couldn't say." Stark replied, the full weight of that gaze on Bucky._ _

__"Because we are doing our best to find fault in you?" Bucky smiled a little coyly, tilting his head and leaning against the writing desk to peer at Mr. Stark._ _

__"Maybe it's because I find it hard to forgive the follies and vices of others, or their slights against me. My good opinion, once lost, is lost forever." Stark replied._ _

__"Oh dear." Bucky said, smiling a little. "I cannot tease you about that. What a shame, for I dearly love to laugh." He said. Thor's booming laugh filled the room again, and Stark returned to his letters, a little frown on his face._ _

__Bucky returned to his couch and settled back to read his book once more, feeling off kilter by the conversation. He had the strangest feeling the response Stark gave was what decorum demanded, not what the man truly wished to say._ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a few days off work because I injured myself (not at work, but I can hardly walk), so i thought I'd edit and post some more of this.  
> Kudos and comments make my day, and fuel faster updates, I'm just saying.  
> Thanks for reading!!

That evening, Bucky returned to Steve and sat beside him listening to his breathing to figure out if that telltale rattle was back. 

"I'm fine Bucky. You don't need to sit here with me." Steve muttered; eyelids heavy. 

"It's normal for brothers to worry." Bucky chided. Steve rolled his eyes. 

"Yes, it is, but the doctors said I'd grown out of the cough, and my lungs are fine. Just a cold from being caught in the rain." Steve assured. Bucky smiled and settled back against the chair.

"What do you think of Mr. Odinson?" Steve asked. Bucky grinned. 

"I think he adores you, and if propriety didn't demand he stay away, he'd be sitting here keeping vigil himself." Bucky teased. Steve smiled and blushed a little.

"And his brother?" Steve asked. 

"I don't think Loki is very impressed with me, nor our parents, but I don't think he minds you. He's just another haughty debutante." 

"Bucky!" Steve cried. Bucky grinned. 

"Oh, relax. He's not of any concern to you." Bucky teased. 

"And Mr. Stark?" Steve asked. Bucky snorted. 

"Mr. Stark is handsome, to be sure. And wealthy, 10,000 a year is nothing to turn a noise up at. However, those are his two only remarkable qualities. He is proud and pompous." Bucky said, dropping his voice conspiratorially, even though Bucky knew there was no real danger of being overheard. 

"Buck!" Steve chided. 

"I suppose I could forgive his pride, had he not wounded mine." Bucky teased. Steve rolled his eyes. 

"You'll find someone." Steve said. Bucky snorted.

"That is not why I'm so against him. He's like every other pompous wealthy suitor, and I have no interest in it." Bucky replied, and then grinned at Steve. "I do whole heartily approve of MR. Odinson, though." He said, and Steve sighed a little dreamily. 

The next morning, Steve was still not improved enough to leave his room, but he insisted that Bucky join the Odinsons and Mr. Stark for breakfast. 

"Good morning, Mr. Barnes!" Mr. Odinson boomed the second he spotted Bucky. The man never seemed to say anything softly. "How is your brother?" 

Bucky smiled. "He is well. Feeling improved this morning." Bucky said and sat at the table. 

"Good morning Mr. Barnes." Mr. Stark said softly. Bucky blinked and tipped his head. 

"Good morning Mr. Stark." He responded. Stark wordlessly handed him a cup of coffee, and passed sugar and cream over so Bucky could fix it the way he wanted. 

"Thank you." Bucky muttered. The Odinson brothers were ignoring them, Loki reading a letter, and Thor reading the paper. 

"I was unsure how you take your coffee. Or should I call for some tea?" Mr. Stark asked. 

"Coffee is fine. Thank you." Bucky said, adding a little sugar to his coffee. Mr. Stark smiled a little, and refilled his own cup. 

"Did you sleep alright?" Stark asked. Bucky hid his frown behind his coffee. Mr. Stark was talking to him the way he would someone he was wooing, not someone he doesn't seem to like. 

"Yes, I slept wonderfully. Thank you." Bucky said, tipping his head a little. MR. Stark nodded and turned back to his breakfast. 

Before Bucky can think on it more, the doorman walked in and bowed. 

"A Mrs. Barnes-Rogers, A Ms. Rogers, a Ms. Rogers, and a Ms. Rogers." They said. 

"Good lord, are we to receive every Rogers in the country?" Loki said. Bucky cringed, and rose. 

"My, apologies. I will go attend my family." Bucky said, and hurried to the parlor.

"Bucky!" Winnie called when she saw her son. 

"Mama! What are all of you doing here?!" Bucky hissed, embarrassed. 

"We wanted to see the Odinson home!" Becca cried. 

"I tried to stop them." Natasha said, frowning at her brother. Bucky sighed. 

"It's alright Tasha." Bucky said. Before he could say much more, the Odinson brothers and Mr. Stark walked into the room. 

"What a lovely home you have. Such expensive furnishings!" Winnie sighed immediately. Bucky cringed and shot a look at the gentlemen. MR. Odinson was grinning, but Mr. Stark was frowning at Mrs. Rogers. 

"Do you intend to stay here long, Mr. Odinson?" Winnie asked.

"For most of the season I should think." MR. Odinson replied a little confused. 

"There is much to do here, more than in the city I should think." Winnie gushed. Bucky closed his eyes for a second, and then shared a brief look with Natasha. 

"Mr. Odinson, you must have a ball!" Becca shrieked suddenly. Everyone except Mellie and Winnie in the room blinked. 

"As soon as your brother is recovered, we shall." Mr. Odinson said. 

"That's enough Becca." Bucky said shortly. "Mama, doesn't Father need the carriage for business this afternoon?" 

"Oh no, he-" Winnie started. 

"Mama." Bucky said sharply. Winnie frowned at her son. 

"I suppose I should check on my Steven, make sure his beauty remains intact, and then be on our way." Winnie said, and rose to be shown out of the room. Bucky smiled apologetically at the Odinsons and Stark, and shooed his sisters from the room. He hurried them all to the drive, and Becca and Mellie exclaimed over the size of the house and the lawns. 

"I'm sorry James." Natasha said softly. "I tried to dissuade Mama, but you know how she is. Insisted on coming and meeting them." 

"It's fine, I don't think anything could dissuade Mr. Odinson's affections from Stevie. Not even Mama. But we should not linger any longer." Bucky said. Natasha nodded. 

"I agree, we should keep Mama away from Mr. Odinson until there has been a proposal." Natasha teased. Bucky rolled his eyes. 

Winnie returned eventually and herded her younger daughters into the carriage. Natasha nodded at the gentlemen and then climbed into the carriage. 

"Thank you for allowing me to encroach on your hospitality, and for caring for my brother so well. I know he hates to be a burden." Bucky said to Mr. Odinson. 

"He is no burden." Thor said quickly. "He is welcome as long as he is sick." Bucky smiled and bowed slightly. He and Loki tipped their heads at each other. 

"Thank you for allowing me to stay, Mr. Stark." Bucky said. 

"You are welcome." Mr. Stark said. Bucky turned and climbed onto the carriage, surprised when he felt a warm, calloused palm in his, helping him up. MR. Stark didn't smile, just turned and walked back to the house. Bucky frowned and turned back to his mother and sisters. 

"Can you imagine?!" Becca gushed, flouncing around the parlor a week later. Steve had returned yesterday evening from Brooklyn Park, rested and well. Winnie had been carrying on about how a marriage proposal was likely assured since, which made Steve blush, and caused Bucky and  
Natasha to roll their eyes. 

The children, all five of them, were relaxing in the parlor while their mother and father were off attending to the matters of the house. It was a rare afternoon with unfettered time, no social engagements or obligations. 

"Can you imagine?!!" Becca shrieked again, seeking a better response from her siblings.

"Can I imagine what Beccs?" Bucky sighed, setting aside his book to glare at her. HE just wanted some peace for god’s sake. 

"Officers! All of us military spouses!" Becca swirled her skirts, imagining it. Natasha glanced up from her needle point. 

"I hardly think Mama wants all of us to marry people from the militia." She said. 

"Maybe she doesn't want Steve to marry the militia but she mostly just wants us married." Mellie pointed out, from where she was sorting ribbons. Steve rolled his eyes, and turned back to his sketching. 

"Bucky, Steve! Take us to town! We need more ribbons, and how else are we supposed to catch militia spouses?" Becca cried. 

Steve glanced up and shrugged at Bucky. Bucky sighed.

"Alright, let’s go." He said.

Becca and Mellie both whooped and went running for shawls. Winnie called at them to stop shrieking like wild animals, and to think of their future spouses from somewhere in the house.

"You coming Tash?" Bucky asked. 

"I suppose. Mama will get after me if I don't." 

Once the five of them had donned bonnets, hats, shawls and coats, and had been approved by Winnie, the Rogers-Barnes siblings were walking to town. They lived just over a mile outside of town, and the walk was pleasant, the siblings laughing and teasing each other. The two younger girls grew more and more excited about seeing the militia the closer they got to town, gushing about how charming a suitor looked in blue. 

"You drop your hanky Mellie, they pick it up, and… and you're introduced!!!" Becca shrieked. Bucky rolled his eyes. 

"Heard any more from Mr. Odinson?" Natasha asked Steve as they walked. 

"No, not for a while. His brother has sent me a few more letters, but nothing else has come of it." Steve lifted a shoulder in a shrug. 

"I'm sure he is very taken with you, punk." Bucky teased. Steve smiled at him and bumped his shoulder into Bucky's arm. Natasha smiled at them fondly. 

Once in town, Natasha went to chat with some other friends of hers, and maybe try to catch Mr. Barton. Bucky smirked at her as she winked at them and disappeared. 

Becca and Mellie rushed ahead into the shop that sold their favorite ribbons. Steve ducked into the shop next door to buy more charcoals for his sketches, which left Bucky to follow his sisters into the ribbon shop. Though he didn’t mind, he could get some new hair ribbons for the upcoming parties and balls. 

The shop was crowded. Suitors following the debutantes they were courting around, smiling and making affirmative noises when asked about colors and styles. Two parents were following a blushing newly engaged suitor around while they tried to pick lace for their wedding. There were a few officers as well, dressed in military blue, smiling at the few single debutantes who were visiting the shop, causing them to blush. 

"Bucky, lend me some money!" Becca begged, pouting up at him. Bucky raised a brow at her. 

"You already owe me a small fortune." Bucky said. 

"Then you must allow me." Someone new said. Bucky jumped and turned to find a tall man dressed in a militia uniform. 

"Justin Hammer." The man said, bowing a little. Bucky smiled. The man was handsome and smiled easily. He had blue eyes, and neatly cropped sandy blonde hair peeking out from under his uniform hat. He locked eyes with Bucky, and didn't look away. 

Bucky blushed a little, and looked down. Mr. Hammer's smile grew and he motioned for Bucky to lead the way around the shop. Becca and Mellie flounced around the man grinning and practically crooning about ribbons. Mr. Hammer smiled indulgently at the girls, but his smile turned soft and sweet whenever he looked at Bucky. As promised, Mr. Hammer bought them all the ribbons they could desire. 

"Might I accompany you all on a stroll?" He asked, smiling at Bucky once they had reined Steve outside. 

"You may." Bucky said. Natasha was still with her friends, so the other four siblings and Mr. Hammer set out on the path out of town. 

Becca and Mellie dragged Steve ahead, into a conversation about which trouser style looked best on suitors, and whether gender had anything to do with it. (From what Bucky could hear, just below the knee length looked best on female suitors, while narrow wasted pants looked best on men).

That left Bucky and Hammer to lag behind. They talked of the weather, how Mr. Hammer was finding the town, and surrounding country. They talked of the parties the season would bring, and many other things, all meaningless small talk. But Mr. Hammer looked at Bucky like he was a delicate flower or fine wine, and Bucky kept blushing, smiling coyly.

They all looked up when they heard hoof beats coming toward them across the river  
.  
"Mr. Odinson!" Becca cried, waving to the large man, on his even larger horse, once the riders were close enough to identify.

"Ms. Rogers! Lovely to see you!" It was a bit refreshing to find that Mr. Odinson was as loud outside as he was inside, booming voice carrying easily as he and Mr. Stark reined in their horses. 

"Look at Steve, he's blooming is he not!" Mellie cooed, flouncing around Steve who blushed and shot her a look. 

"He is, I dare say." Mr. Odinson said, smile softening at the sight of Steve. Bucky grinned. "I was on my way to your house." He added. "I am having a ball next weekend; I do hope you will attend?" Becca and Mellie squealed. 

"Good thing Mr. Hammer bought us a new ribbon." Becca said. Bucky turned to Mr. Hammer to ask if he would attend, but found him and Mr. Stark glaring at each other. Bucky blinked and glanced between the two. Mr. Stark suddenly touched his heels to the beautiful grey horse he rode, and the horse took off back the way they came with a snort. Mr. Odinson frowned. 

"I look forward to seeing you there!" He called and chased after his friend. 

Bucky turned to Mr. Hammer. "I've never seen such hatred between two men, whatever did Mr. Stark do to you?" He asked. Mr. Hammer forced a smile and motioned Bucky away from his siblings, who were all talking about the coming ball. 

"Mr. Stark and I have known each other since we were children. Our parents were close. Our fathers were in business together. I had plans of joining the business, and becoming a weapons engineer. Stark’s father had promised my father a spot for me in his company." Mr. Hammer said sadly, Bucky watched, a frown tugging his brow down. "When his father passed, the company passed to Mr. Stark, and I thought I would finally join the business. Instead, due to jealousy because his father loved me better, he refused me a spot in his company, and I was forced to join the militia, using weapons I should have been designing." 

"How awful." Bucky said, pressing a hand to his heart. 

"It’s alright I suppose. It's not been entirely unfortunate, my being stationed here." Mr. Hammer said, and sent Bucky a sort of secret smile. Bucky blushed and ducked his head. "It was lovely meeting you Mr. Barnes." Hammer said suddenly, and in a bold move reached out and took Bucky's hand, laying a kiss on his knuckles. Bucky blushed further and watched Mr. Hammer go, who tipped his hat in parting and strolled back to town. 

The siblings all walked home, Bucky turning over and over what Mr. Hammer had said about Mr. Stark in his mind. 

He decided to talk with Steve about it, tonight after supper, so they could have some privacy. 

The siblings came tumbling into the dining room upon arriving home and assembled around the table. Natasha came in a few minutes later, a flush in her cheeks as she rushed to the table. Bucky raised a brow at her, but she shook her head. 

"I have some news." Mr. Rogers said when they had all settled and tucked in to their food. Every face turned to look at him expectantly. 

"I have reason to believe my cousin Mr. Rumlow will be visiting." Mr. Rogers said. Winnie's eyes widened. 

"The cousin who stands to inherit our home?" She squeaked. Mr. Rogers closed his eyes briefly. 

"Yes, my dear, that cousin. He would like to come and meet the children, and see the county." Mr. Rogers said, relatively unconcerned about the visit. 

He had never liked his cousin, and he and his much older sister had never been close when she had been alive. But she had worried about the estate passing to someone who wasn't family, their parents had worked hard to give their two children a good life and Mrs. Rumlow wasn’t going to see that sold to some strange. And at the time, Mr. Rogers had only had Steven, who had been a sick infant, so sick that the family, except Mr. Rogers, had assumed the child would not live. 

Mrs. Rumlow had known that her brother would not have survived the loss of his wife and his only child with in a few years of each other. She then told her brother to assign the home and estate he was not living in, to her only child, Brock Rumlow. Mr. Rogers had agreed, having no interest in such a large house when his son needed to be in the city near doctors. Mrs. Rumlow died a few years later, right after Mr. Rogers met Winnie Barnes. 

Mr. Rogers never made enough money to elevate any of his children above debutante status, he and Winnie had discussed it at length. They could have passed the estate to either of their eldest sons, but only one. Either Steve or Bucky could receive the house, but not both. Estates almost always passed to oldest children, which excluded the younger three girls. But Winnie and Mr. Rogers decided to set aside the money that would elevate one child above debutante status and split it five ways. The money was set aside; something for each child to bring to marriages or to use to care for themselves upon Mr. Rogers’ death. 

It's not enough money for one of them to take the house, but enough to find lodging should they be unmarried and to care for themselves for a time. (The sum left each child assumes at least one sibling will marry well and be able to care for the others) The idea of one child inheriting the estate, and being wealthy enough to do mostly they wanted had not sat right with either parent. 

Steven wanted to go to the city and learn painting with masters, Bucky wanted to go study science and mechanics at a university, Natasha wanted to dance professionally and train in espionage (a dream that nearly stopped Winnie's heart the first time she heard the fiery red head say that), Becca and Mellie wanted to learn botany and seminary respectively, but hadn’t ever minded being debutantes, their biggest dreams were falling in love. 

Mr. Rogers and his wife had spent many long nights trying to pick which child would be allowed to pursue their dreams. There were reasons it should be each, there was reasons it shouldn't be the others. Eventually, the pair made the heartbreaking decision that all five of their children would enter society as debutantes, and not as suitors. 

It was the fairer if more oppressive option. 

Mr. Rogers had thought very little of his cousin in the past years, raising his children, adoring his wife and running their home took most of his attention. 

He is not concerned about Mr. Rumlow's visit, if anything it will be an amusing distraction and they will all move on when he leaves. He doesn't care for the man, but Rumlow is harmless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, you may have noticed that the family call Mr. Rumlow their cousin, even though he is Mr. Rogers' nephew. It's just easier to refer to him as cousin, which he is to the siblings but not the parents. Also, I promise no one in the family marries him, which you probably knew but in case anyone was worried.


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Rumlow arrived the next afternoon. Bucky instantly disliked the man. He was not bad looking, tallish with dark hair and bright eyes. But the man was pompous and cocky. He settled into the chair in the parlor and sprawled like he already owned the place. He spoke of himself and his parsonage highly, and smiled a little too long at Steve. 

"Too which of my cousins do I owe the compliments of the food? Not as good as my cook at home of course, but remarkable none the less." He sneered. Bucky hid his frown behind his cup, while his sisters stifled giggles behind their hands. 

"We have a cook, Mr. Rumlow." Winnie said slowly.

"Right of course, good for you cousin!" Rumlow said, and grinned. "After dinner I can read to you all from some sermons for an hour or two, I was told once that I have a wonderful reading voice." He said smugly. 

He did not have a wonderful reading voice. 

After an hour of bland reading that almost put them all to sleep, Mr. Rumlow motioned Winnie to the doorway of the sitting room. "I'd like to find a spouse while I am here, I feel that is the thing missing from my otherwise perfect life. Your eldest is quite attractive, and I've always preferred men." Mr. Rumlow said, flashing a cocky grin. 

Winnie's eyes widened. She didn't like him very much, but the lure of at least one child married and taken care of was too great to pass up. Rumlow had a large house several miles north of here, and whatever child he married would have plenty of space to be away from him. She did balk a bit at the idea of him being a relative, but Rumlow and James were related by marriage, not blood. 

"I have every reason to believe that Steven is soon to be engaged. But my James, alike in wit and beauty would make anyone a fine spouse." Winnie said, sending a desperate plea up to the heavens that her mouthy son didn't ruin this. 

"You are quite right about his beauty. If you are agreeable, I shall pursue this." Rumlow said, and turned to eye James. Winnie sighed, smiling a little: two children could be married before the season was out. 

That night Bucky turned to Steve and told him what Mr. Hammer had said about Stark, finally having a moment to do so. The night before Steve had come to bed late and Bucky had already been asleep.

"How cruel can a man be, turning a gentleman away like that." Bucky said, flopping back on the pillows. 

"There are usually two sides to every story, Buck. I'm sure that Stark had good reason." Steve reasoned, smiling at his brother. 

"But to go back on a deal? Everyone knows Stark's weapons are the best, surely there was room for Mr. Hammer at his company! Hammer told me the deal was made between their fathers, why would Stark dishonor his father in such a way!" Bucky cried. Steve burst out laughing. 

"My my Bucky. I've never seen you quite so taken with someone." Steve teased. 

"I am taken by nothing; I just think that Mr. Hammer was wronged." Bucky defended sitting up and lobbing a pillow at his brother. Steve laughed. 

"And he has dreamy eyes and winning smile." Steve added. “Mustn’t forget that.”

"You're the worst brother in the world and I hate you." Bucky said, but Steve just cackled again. 

"I have news too." Steve said, a bit later when the two were in bed and had blown out the candles. 

"What's that?" Bucky asked, peering over at Steve in the dark. 

"I think Tasha will be engaged to Mr. Barton soon." He said. Bucky sat bolt upright and gaped at Steve. 

"You can't be serious!" He said. "Mr. Barton is finally going to propose?!" 

"Quiet, Buck! We don't want Mama and Papa to hear!" Steve shushed, but he was laughing.

"Then tell me the damn story!" Bucky hissed. Steve laughed harder.

"When we were in town, I stopped into the book shop, you were caught up in how ever so dreamy Mr. Hammer is." Another pillow went flying over to Steve's bed, and a cackle was hastily muffled in it. "Sam and Mr. Barton were talking quietly a few rows over from me, they didn't know I was there." 

"What did Sam say?!" Bucky was still sitting up leaning over to be closer to his brother's bed in order to catch every word. 

"Sam said 'I am confident Mr. and Mrs. Rogers will say yes to you, you know how thrilled Mrs. Barnes-Rogers would be to hear you ask.'" Bucky gasped a little. 

"And what did Mr. Barton say?!" Bucky almost fell out of bed in his excitement. Steve grinned, purposely slowing down the story. He usually wasn’t the sibling with the gossip to tell, and he had been sitting on this news for two days. Steve couldn't tell Natasha, mostly because he figured she already knew, and Becca and Mellie didn't want to hear anything other than what they were wearing to the ball Saturday. "Tell me, Stevie! Tell me!!!" Bucky whispered. Steve kept on grinning. 

"Mr. Barton said that he knew that but what if she said no!" Steve whispered back. He was rewarded with yet another gasp from Bucky. 

"You're killin’ me Stevie, you can't say you think our favorite sister is about to become engaged, to a man she loves no less and then drag out the fuckin story!!!" Bucky cried. 

"Quiet!! Mama would be furious if she heard you swearing!" Steve hissed. 

"Then get on with it!!!" Bucky demanded. Steve laughed. 

"Sam said that he thought Mr. Barton a fool if he didn't think that Ms. Rogers absolutely adored him. He also said that you and I approved of him, and we may not be suitors but older brothers’ opinions mattered. Mr. Barton laughed and said that we have every right to be more protective of our favorite sister." Steve said, watching Bucky grin in the darkness of their shared room. "They laughed and went on their way." 

Bucky whistled softly. "Natasha engaged. That's wonderful. Mr. Barton loves her, everyone can tell. I've heard multiple debutantes complain about it at parties and balls, he only wants to dance with her. And he has a home here, and a home north of here, near Lord Fury's home. Won't that be wonderful. Natasha, lady of two houses!" Bucky sighed, lying down, imagining his sister sweeping through the rooms of her own homes. "She deserves that, they would truly be happy, don't you think?" 

"Yeah, I do. He may even fund her dancing lessons." Steve pointed out. 

"Oh! I bet he would. She would love that. Oh, I'm so happy and he hasn’t even proposed. He's not even proposing to me!" Bucky said. 

"You don't like Mr. Barton like that." Steve snarked. Bucky laughed. 

"No, I mean, I'm all dreamy as if you heard a suitor say those things about me. I'm so happy for Natasha. Mrs. Natasha Barton, has a nice ring to it." Bucky said. Steve cackled. 

"Good lord Buck, you are worse than Becca and Mellie right now." Steve teased. Bucky debated lobbing his last pillow over at Steve, but the punk had kept the other two, and Bucky wanted at least one pillow for the night. 

"You take that back Steven Grant Rogers; I am never as bad as them." Bucky snarled. Steve just laughed and rolled over, surrounded by a mountain of pillows. 

"Night Buck." He said, yawning. 

"Night Stevie." Bucky said, but he stayed awake for a long time, secretly dreaming of being as excited about his own engagement as he was for his sister's. He wondered what it would be like as a military spouse, as Mr. James Hammer. He blushed furiously at that and glanced at Steve to be sure he hadn't somehow heard Bucky's wandering thoughts. 

Unbidden, the thought of Mr. Stark proposing flashed into his mind, and Bucky had to stifle his laugh into the pillow. 

Mr. Stark was vile and dishonest, and nothing that Bucky would ever want for a future, or in a spouse. He shook the thoughts off. The though of dashing Mr. Hammer was bright like a sunrise and didn’t need to be darkened by the rain cloud of Mr. Stark. Bucky snuggled into the pillow, letting the thought of Mr. Hammer’s smile and his sister’s impending happiness carry him off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My days off are coming to a close, I go back to work tomorrow. So updates are going to get a little few and far between, but I will try and stick to once a week for updates. I'll do my best, but have patience for your tired, working author.  
> Comments and kudos make my day!!! Thank you for reading!  
> Also, note: I DO NOT SHIP bucky/hammer. Bucky is merely charmed and infatuated but endgame is always winteriron. Hammer is annoying and not around for very long, Bucky finds out later that he's not as he as he seems. Please bear with me.

Saturday arrived quickly and with great anticipation. It had been confirmed that the militia had been invited and would be in attendance, which filled every debutante in the surrounding area with excitement at the thought of dancing the night away. The town was buzzing all week with talkative parents sharing their hopes for their children possibly ensnaring a spouse at what was sure to be a lavish party. 

Bucky was secretly excited with the possibility of dancing with Mr. Hammer, and lost several hours each afternoon staring out the window dreamily imagining it. He also was anxious to see Sam again as they have been too busy to call on each other lately. 

He was also looking forward to spending some time away from Mr. Rumlow, who had appeared at every turn over the past few days. No matter where Bucky went, Rumlow would appear, excepting the bedroom. Bucky had finally retreated there with a book and only reappeared when his mother called him down to supper. 

Today though, today would be spent preparing for the ball and then attending, and all five children were ecstatic. 

They all slept late, ate a large brunch and then rushed upstairs to dress. Becca and Mellie modeled possible dress selections for each other, while Steve, Natasha and Bucky spent nearly two hours picking just the right outfit for Steve to wear to ensure that Mr. Odinson looked nowhere else for the entire night. Steve did look good in the well fit pants, with a ruffled shirt, and a dark red jacket that made his skin look warm and golden.

Natasha then sat Bucky down, rather forcefully at the vanity table in his room. She combed his hair in long persistent strokes of the brush. He wore it long, down to his shoulders. Natasha brushed it smooth, and then gathered it at the base of Bucky's skull in a small twist, with a blue ribbon threaded through it that was dark enough to nearly blend in but in the right light would catch attention.

She also helped him choose an outfit: well-tailored pants, tall polished boots, and a sufficiently ruffled white shirt under a dark blue coat to match the ribbon and bring out his eyes. Then Natasha twisted her own hair up and had Bucky and Steve help dot strings of fake pearls throughout the curls. They willingly helped, and laughed as she swept to her room to have Mellie help her into her dress. 

Natasha looked stunning when Bucky saw her again, headed to the waiting carriage. Her dress was deep green and fit her well. Bucky helped her into the carriage and grinned at her. "Mr. Barton will swoon when he sees you." He teased. Natasha didn't blush, that wasn't her personality. She did grin though, a sly cunning thing. 

"Yes, well he should, I look incredible." She murmured, adjusting the neckline. Bucky laughed. 

"I'm sure Mr. Rumlow will inform us all that he also looks incredible." Bucky muttered, and the two dissolved into laughter. 

Becca and Mellie also looked beautiful in their ball gowns of matching pale pink and purple with wonderfully elaborate hair styles, studded with their new ribbons and flowers to match their gowns. All five children talked and laughed on the carriage ride over to Brooklyn Park, their spirits high. Their parents merely smiled indulgently. 

They scattered almost immediately upon arrival. 

Becca and Mellie rushed off to flirt with militia members, Natasha and Mr. Barton spotted each other immediately and she flashed her brothers a smirk, headed straight for him. 

"Mr. Rogers, Mr. Barnes!" Mr. Odinson called, and waved them over. 

"Mr. Odinson." They both said, bowing a little. 

"You both look lovely!" Mr. Odinson said, but he grinned at Steve, not even glancing Bucky’s way. "Shall we dance, Mr. Rogers?" 

"I would love that." Steve said sweetly, but his eyes were flashing mischievously. Mr. Odinson beamed and led Steve to the dance floor, ignoring Bucky completely. 

"That didn't take long." Sam said striding up with a glass of wine for Bucky. 

"Don't bring your bitterness here Sammie." Bucky snarked, shoving his friend lightly before accepting the goblet. Sam grinned.

"They look good together. Smart match." He said. Bucky grinned and nodded. 

"They do, so does my sister and Mr. Barton." Bucky said, nodding to where they were dancing. Sam grinned. Mr. Barton was in a lovely suit of purple and black, and while his hair was rather messy, the way he was clearly beaming down at Nat made up for it. She was smiling up at him happily, gliding through the steps of the dance. They made a charming couple.

"Yes, they do." Sam said. And Bucky wanted to ask about what Steve had told him but this place was too public, and watching Natasha and Mr. Barton stare at each other, there was no doubt that a proposal would be imminent. He smiled fondly, pushing aside the smallest sliver of jealousy.

"Come on, help me look for Mr. Hammer." Bucky said, tugging Sam deeper into the party. As they searched, he filled his friend in on his meeting with Mr. Hammer.

They scoured the party but couldn't seem to find him anywhere. They did bump into Mr. Rumlow, causing both to grimace.

"Ah, James! I was looking for you. I would like to remain close to you throughout the evening." Rumlow said, and then grinned like he was bestowing the best gift on Bucky. Bucky blinked and blinked again. Before he could respond, Steve appeared. 

"Bucky, Mr. Hammer is not here." He said. Bucky frowned. 

"Why ever not?! His whole unit is here, are they not?!" Bucky said. Mr. Odinson appeared behind Steve before he could answer, smiling down at the smaller blonde. 

"Mr. Rogers, the next dance is starting and I was promised the next two." He said. Steve grinned up at him and nodded. 

"Perfect, James can dance with me. " Rumlow said, and Bucky turned surprised eyes on him. He didn't get a chance to answer either way, Rumlow grabbed his hand and towed him to the space where couples were dancing.

Steve lined up next to him. Bucky sent a silent thank you to whatever deity may be listening that this dance was not a waltz but rather one done in a line, partners dancing around each other and switching between other assembled couples. 

"I spoke with someone from his unit." Steve said. The dance started abruptly and the rest was told to Bucky in passing and snippets as the couples moved around each other, Bucky simultaneously trying to let Rumlow touch him as little as possible, and also catch Steve's whispered answers. "The man said he would not attend." "That he wanted to." "But were it not for the presence of another gentleman" "Here at Brooklyn." "He would have." 

Bucky knew exactly what gentleman, had seen him chatting with the Odinsons, and hovering around the room. He was currently watching the dance and sipping his drink, talking in low tones with Loki. Mr. Stark was the reason Bucky was avoiding Mr. Rumlow's too-firm grip, and not being absolutely dazzled by Mr. Hammer. 

After the dance, Steve grabbed Bucky's hand and dragged him quickly to another room so that Mr. Rumlow didn't follow. 

"I wish he had come." Bucky admitted. Steve nodded, squeezing Bucky’s hand.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'd talk more but, I did promised Mr. Odinson the next dance." Steve said, torn between regret and excitement. His emotions didn’t easily play out on his features, but Bucky knew him well and could see all he felt. 

"Go, have fun. I'm fine." Bucky said urging him back into the fray. Steve rushed off, smiling when Mr. Odinson passed him a glass of wine. 

"That Mr. Rumlow sure is handsy is he not?" Sam remarked, snarky as always as he walked over. Bucky hid a laugh behind his hand. 

"He is, and so full-" Bucky was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Bucky turned and saw Mr. Stark standing behind him. He was smartly dressed in a red and gold suit with a high collared shirt underneath. 

"May I have the next dance, Mr. Barnes?" He asked. Bucky blinked. 

"You may." Bucky said, and the two bowed to each other. Mr. Stark left, turning sharply on his heel. 

"Did I just agree to dance with Mr. Stark?" Bucky hissed to Sam. Sam grinned.

"I believe you did; I dare say you will find him amiable." 

"It would be most inconvenient since I have sworn to loath him for all eternity." Bucky said, and the two dissolved into laughter. 

But Bucky went willingly, and took his place for the dance, with Mr. Stark opposite him. The dance started, a slower one, and Bucky was surprised to note that Stark knew the steps well. 

"I love this dance" Bucky remarked, unsure why he was speaking. 

Mr. Stark was silent. "You are meant to say something now." Bucky pointed out. 

"What is it you wish for me to say?" Stark replied. 

"Anything. You could comment on the number of couples, or the size of the room." Bucky wrinkled his nose at Steve when they caught each other’s eye across the hall and Steve raised his brows. 

"I will happily talk of either those things, please advise me on which you would most like to hear." Stark said. 

Bucky smirked. "I suppose that reply will do for now." 

They were silent for a few more steps, the music lilting slightly.

"Perhaps now I'll say that I prefer private balls to public ones, and that your friend Mr. Odinson hosts a splendid party." Stark was again silent. 

"And now we will remain silent I suppose." Bucky said. 

"You prefer chatter while dancing?" Stark asked, when the dance brought them close, tipping his head up a bit to peer at Bucky. 

"No. I much prefer to look as though the whole thing pains me, and to remain stoic and silent." Bucky retorted, smirking again. "Tis much more enjoyable, is it not?" 

Stark frowned at the barb. "Tell me, do you and your siblings often walk to town?" 

"Yes, we do. It's a wonderful place to meet new people. We have just made ourselves a new acquaintance, perhaps you know the gentleman?" Bucky replied, Hammer's story jumping to the front of his mind. 

"Mr. Hammer is charming on first meeting to be sure." Stark grit out. "Whether he can remain charming for long remains to be seen." 

"Well he certainly didn't charm you." Bucky said, and the other couples seemed to fade as they argued. They completed the steps of the dance on autopilot, neither paying attention to the notes or other people. "And the gentleman lost your friendship, which I know is irreversible, is it not?" 

They stood close again, as the dance steps brought them in. Staring into each other's eyes, something unreadable flashed in Starks. 

"Why do you ask such things?" He demanded. 

"To learn your character Mr. Stark." Bucky whispered. 

"What have you discovered?" 

"Shockingly little. I have heard such different things; I must confess myself quite confused." 

"Maybe I can offer more clarity in the future." Stark snapped and they resumed dancing, having stopped together a few counts too long. Bucky had not realized they had stopped, but they picked up the steps again easily, eyes locked together. When the dance ended, they bowed politely and applauded the musicians with the other couples. 

Bucky strode away from Mr. Stark, silently fuming and confused. 

"James! Was that Mr. Stark you were dancing with?" Rumlow demanded. 

"I believe it was." He replied. 

"I must introduce myself. Two men of such importance should absolutely know each other." Mr. Rumlow stated. Bucky's eye's widened. 

"No! Mr. Rumlow, he will see it as an imposition." But there was no stopping Rumlow from swaggering up to Stark and tapping him on the shoulder. There was no stopping him making a fool of himself and indicating the he was the Rogers' cousin. There was no stopping Mr. Stark and Mr. Odinson frowning at Rumlow and then glancing at Bucky. 

"What interesting company your family keeps." Loki remarked from behind Bucky. Bucky nodded respectfully, silently fuming and left. 

He found a dark stairwell and sank down onto a step, suddenly done with the party. Done with Mr. Rumlow's sneer and leering eyes, with the way his hands had slid lower than entirely proper when they’d danced. Done with the way the hunger in Rumlow's eye made Bucky's skin crawl. Done with Mr. Stark's odd remarks and disdain for Bucky and his family. Done with being embarrassed by his family. Done with the dances that were more elaborate plays at hearts and marriage than just movement to music. Done with this whole backward society and the conflicting feelings of his heart. 

They don't leave the party until the sun is turning the world pale blue again. Bucky was quiet and reserved as the family left. Winnie shrieked and waved goodbye to the Odinsons who saw them off. Steve offered a sly smile toward the blonde brother, waving demurely. Natasha had a secret smile of her own, one she kept hidden from their mother, but Bucky saw and knew what had likely caused it. 

Becca and Mellie chattered away about the militia and all the suitors they had danced with, asking each sibling to recount all of their dance partners. Natasha had only danced with one other person than Mr. Barton, some officer she didn’t recall the name of. Steve had danced with Mr. Odinson for all dances, and the one’s he’d sat out, Mr. Odinson had also spent chatting with friends or Steve. Bucky had spent most dances avoiding Rumlow, so had hardly gotten to spend any time dancing. 

Bucky remained quiet after sharing his dance partner’s names, part exhaustion weighing him down, part the dance with Stark sitting heavy on his mind. He couldn’t help but wish Hammer had just shown up. 

Bucky closed his eyes, and imagined dancing with that man all night. What it might have felt like to have the man’s arms around him, what they may have discussed, the laughter they would have shared. The smile that would be on Bucky’s face right now. He wouldn't have ended up in the stairwell if Hammer had just come.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost abandoned this story, because some people where brutal in the comments. And then I realized that I wrote this for myself and I'm proud of it. So I'm gonna keep sharing it, but if you don't like it, don't read it, it's that simple. I'm gonna be moderating comments, and I stand by every word I wrote here. 
> 
> Also, slight trigger warning for this, Brock Rumlow is his usual dirtbag self but nothing bad actually happens. He lunges at Bucky and grabs him but it doesn't go any further than that. Know your limits, and feel free to skip this chapter if that bothers you.

The family retreated to bedrooms, in their father's case the study, and collapsed onto beds and sofas to sleep for a few precious hours. Curtains drawn tight against the rising sun, carriage and horses left to amused servants who giggled as the sleep deprived family stumbled inside. 

Bucky doesn't take his hair out of its style from the ball, merely sheds his clothes and collapsed onto the bed, asleep before he even hit the pillows. Steve doesn’t do more than take off his shoes and his coat, flopping across the foot of his bed and sleeping in seconds. 

They rouse around midmorning, stumbled into everyday clothes, take their hair out of elaborate party styles, yawning the whole time. Bucky unwound the ribbon from his hair and brushed it back into a low pony tail. 

Steve yawned the entire time he dressed, grimacing as he looked at his wrinkled party clothes. He was bleary eyed as they make their way down to brunch, leaning heavily on Bucky.

The family are quiet when they settle in dining chairs, quietly grabbing the nearest food and tucking in. Everyone glowered at Mr. Rogers when his chair scrapes loudly on the floor as he sat. He apologized softly and waved the maid over, asking for several more pots of coffee. Steve muttered something about needing another nap, while Natasha drank two cups of strong coffee and glowered at Mellie when it looks as if she would speak. 

Bucky drank several cups of coffee himself, trying to ignore Rumlow across form him. Rumlow, who of course, swaggered into the room looking immaculately put together and chipper. 

"If it is alright with Mr. and Mrs. Rogers, I would like a moment alone with Mr. Barnes." Rumlow announced, and smirked at Bucky, leaned back in his chair. Bucky paled and glanced at his mother.

"Oh. OH!! Of course, Mr. Rumlow. Everybody to the kitchen." She said, and began shooing siblings toward the door. 

"Stevie please." Bucky hissed, but Steve sent Bucky a sympathetic look and followed Natasha, too tired for this.

"Papa, please." Bucky said, but Mr. Rogers merely frowned at his second son and followed his wife. Winnie beamed over her shoulder at Bucky and shut the door. Bucky swallowed and stared into his coffee mug. Rumlow stood and tugged on his jacket, smirking at Bucky. 

"As I'm sure you know, James, I have a large holding in the north. A spacious house, much larger than this one to be sure. I have a fine carriage and a fine pair of ponies to pull it. I have tenants even. I am probably the best offer you will see in the little corner of nowhere." Rumlow said, picking dust off his coat before practically strutting around the table. Bucky closed his eyes, wondering if maybe this was merely a dream. A dream brought on by too much wine at the ball. 

Rumlow reached Bucky and grinned, dropping to one knee. "The only thing, my very full and wonderful life is missing is a spouse. And you, James, are unrivaled in beauty. You would look wonderful running my home. You are the last wonderful thing I need in my life, and then I shall truly be the luckiest man in all of the country. Will you do me the honor of being my spouse?" Rumlow said, and grinned. 

Bucky suddenly was so angry. This man was so assured in himself. So assured that he was the best suitor around, and that Bucky, poor debutante Bucky, would have nowhere else to look for a spouse. Bucky couldn’t possibly have a need to look at anywhere else, because who could be better than Rumlow? (An image of Stark flashed into his mind at that thought, and Bucky only grew angrier). 

"Mr. Rumlow." Bucky said, standing up, Rumlow’s cologne was overpowering. "I am deeply flattered by your proposal. But please know, that I cannot accept. I am convinced that we would fail to make each other happy." Rumlow's smile flickered.

"I am confused, I must admit. I am an excellent match for any fine debutante such as yourself." Rumlow stood too, and Bucky backed up a step. "I have money, a large home, and I stand to inherit this measly abode. You also cannot be sure that another proposal will ever be made to you. You are lovely James, but beauty is fleeting. And you have a smart mouth on you, holding your tongue is a desirable quality in a debutante. You cannot guarantee that you will ever get another chance at pleasing a suitor and running a home. Therefore, the only conclusion I can draw is that you seek to further encourage me by refusing. I’ve heard debutantes are often refusing smart matches to increase affections." Rumlow said, but he was no longer smiling. Bucky swallowed, blinking from the insults. 

"Mr. Rumlow. Please hear me, I am not the type of debutante who refuses suitors to increase affection. I am also not as assured in my beauty as you seem to think me. I am not harboring feelings nor assurances for or from any other suitor. I think only of our mutual future happiness. Mr. Rumlow, we would not make each other happy. I must again decline your proposal." Bucky said. 

Rumlow's face had dropped into a snarl, and he lunged at Bucky, knocking Bucky's abandoned chair out of the way and grabbing Bucky's arm. Bucky gasped and stepped away; his arm caught between them. 

"Why you little-" Rumlow snarled, but he didn't get further. 

The door banged open and Mr. Rogers rushed over and grabbed Rumlow, wrenching him back and putting himself between Bucky and Rumlow. Winnie raced in and grabbed Bucky.

"My baby!" She cried. "Are you alright?!" 

"I'm fine Mama. He didn't hurt me." Bucky said, glaring over his father's shoulder at Rumlow. 

"Explain yourself Brock." Mr. Rogers snarled. 

"You're obstinate, headstrong-" Rumlow started, anger clear on his face.

"Have care how you speak, that is my son." Mr. Rogers warned. 

"Son?! Cousin, he is your wife's bastard! And he thinks he can refuse me?!" Rumlow snarled. Winnie gasped at clutched Bucky tighter to her, quite the feat given her shorter stature.

"I will have you know that James Barnes is my son, and I love him the same as I love all my children. He carries his mother's first husband’s name to honor the late Sergeant Barnes' memory. He is no bastard; how dare you insult my family this way. Even if James was, he is my son, and beloved by my wife. You have sufficiently made a fool of yourself and insulted my son and my wife." Mr. Rogers snarled, standing to his full height. "I suggest you leave my home immediately." 

Rumlow blinked several times and then shrugged. He stepped back, and smoothed his clothing back to perfect. 

"Fine, good luck marrying that one off." He snapped, and stormed out. 

Rumlow left the area that day, single and alone, returning to his estate just as assured of his prowess as a suitor as when he arrived at the Rogers home. He spun the story to his favor and moved on with his life, but he never married. 

Bucky put the incident from his mind, further convinced that only the deepest, truest love could ever persuade him into matrimony.


End file.
